HackReaper
by Falen
Summary: Can Skeith learn to play The World R:2 and become the most powerful PKK, Second only to Haseo? Will he be able to do it, with his friend, Tabby. And now, he has met Raziel, the figurehead and the beautiful Yuku. Only, who will Yuku love? Raziel or Skeith?
1. Login

_**.HACK//Reaper**_

Episode: I

Login

Character Creation:

Job: Adept Rogue

1st: Flick Reaper

2nd: Edge Punisher

3rd: Blade Brandier

Samuel just installed "The World R:2" to his desktop. He was never particularly interested in online gaming, but after months and months, his friends convinced him to play.

"Only once." He told them. He hadn't played any online game since "Fragment" an very old version of "The World R:2".

He was just finishing up as he finally put on his M2D goggle display.

Character Name:

Skeith

His name, little did he know, was the name of a mysterious character known only to a few as an "Avatar". Based upon his favorite Grecian letter.

He entered a whole new world, he noticed many characters coming and going when he looked behind him.

"Whoa!" he yelled into the microphone. There he saw a weird glowing circle with a blue sphere in the middle. He read the display, Chaos Gate. He had only seen one in Fragment, but those were very different than this.

Two characters approached him and one, with weird hair covering his eyes, asked, "Are you a newbie?"

_Wow, this world is friendly. They said a lot of PKers (Player Killers) roamed here. _He thought to himself. He read their names, IYOTEN and Asta.

"Uh…yes…This is my first login, actually." He stated.

Another character approached them, a female beast character, her name read Tabby, and told Skeith in a Whisper:

"Watch out, those are newbie PKers."

"Really?!" He yelled. Not knowing how to Whisper. _So there _are_ a lot of PKers here._ He told himself.

"I will teach you how to play without PKing you." She said before she typed a :-) in the log. He decided to take her offer and they used the Chaos Gate to warp to a Level 1 area: Delta Blue Gatekeeper's Herald.

"I read the manual," he told her. "I basically know how to play."

"Then lets fight a monster! Hey look Goblin Rookies over there!" Her character pointed to a group of spiky-haired monsters with short swords.

As they grew near to the monsters a blue fence of fire appeared around them. "What is this, Tabby?" He said nervously.

"Why, it's the Battle Fence, means we cannot leave until we defeat all the monsters." She said proudly. He equipped his weapon, Flick Moon, as she told him to fight.

"I'll heal you if you lose a lot of health, okay?" She smiled.

He pressed the X Button many times as his scythe ripped through the enemies. When the battle was over he checked the log and it said:

Gain: 140 Money

Gain: Beginner's Text.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, after he told her what he got. "A Beginner's Text allows you to partially level up your weapon's Arts level." Then she explained about the Arts and that his Arts was Locus Slash.

They fought all the monsters in the area, before they came to a giant monster.

Gun Giant, read his name. He had cannons on his arms and a mean fighting ability to go with it. Tabby finally joined Skeith in battle as they both continually attacked the Boss. It took many minutes before the Gun Giant went down, and Skeith and Tabby were ecstatic that they defeated it.

They got their ranking and Skeith saw that he obtained:

First Word: Heaven's

Skeith told Tabby that he had to get off. He decided that he would play again, but for now it was time for dinner.

Samuel took off the M2D display goggle just as his father called, "Dinner, Sammy!" Sam left the PC and ate his dinner, pizza.

He wanted so much to log-on again, but it was time for sleep. He dreamed of more adventures to come with his new friend Tabby.

The next morning was a Saturday, so no school and no chores or anything. He had the whole of the weekend to play "The World". He logged-on.

Skeith stood in front of the Chaos Gate. He decided to check out the town of Mac Anu. He first went to the Plaza with its amazing fountain and many Guild Shops. He decided to look at the one in front. The Guild shop of Canard. A small beast with a big bulging belly that related to a dog was standing where you would buy items.

Skeith decided to check it out. The beast smiled as Skeith approached and said: "Welcome to the Canard Guild Shop! Anything you are looking for?"

"Not really…" Skeith muttered. He browsed through the items and saw what he was looking for, a scythe. This one was called Flick Lust, a powerful weapon for low-level users. He decided to try and purchase it when he saw the price, 5000G.

"Ah. You are interested in our rarest item: the Flick Lust." The Beast said. Skeith looked at it appeared he only owned 3800G. Most of that given by Tabby. He counted his losses as no other shop had anything of use to him. He thought, _Might as well go on a mission until I can afford that._

The Keywords he chose were: Delta Heaven's Horrible Herald.

The level proved a little difficult, but by using his Arts he beat the monsters.

By the end of the level he had 6400G, way more than enough to buy the Flick Lust. He headed back to Mac Anu.

"What? You sold the Flick Lust?" he almost yelled. _All that work for nothing._ The beast seemed disheartened that Skeith couldn't buy it. He told him a female beast bought it.

At the Chaos Gate he surmised that he might as well log-out. When Tabby came along he didn't want to play for the rest of the day, but Tabby wanted to trade.

"What's this?" Skeith said to her in amazement.

"I saw you at that Guild shop when you hung your head and transferred to the Chaos Gate. I asked Gaspard what you were looking at when he told me about it. I bought the Flick Lust for you." She explained when the completed the trade.

Skeith was ecstatic. Despite his gain, he wanted to log-out for a bit anyway.

He voiced his thanks and said his goodbyes before he logged out.

-To be Continued-


	2. A New Arts

_**.Hack//Reaper**_

Episode: II

Arts Number Two

Sam woke up at 12-o-clock PM as he usually did on the weekend. He heard the ring of the phone along with the loud maternal voice yelling, "Sammy! Get the phone! It's Hideko!"

"Why does he call before I wake up?" Sam mumbled to himself. He picked up the phone and answered, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, you?" Hideko said. Though he was full American, his original name was Bob. He had dark brown hair and hawk-like brown eyes. He was about 5'4" and was a little slim. His character in "The World R:2" was an Adept Rogue as well.

-Job classifications for Raziel

-Adept Rogue

1st: Edge Punisher

2nd: Flick Reaper

3rd: Twin Blade

-Level 126

"Hey, Sam, I brought by laptop today." As he said that, Sam's doorbell rang. Sam ran to the door to open it for his friend.

"So, I assume you want to play The World R:2 with me?" Sam said as he smiled. He ran to the computer room and setup "The World R:2" as he put his M2D on.

By the time Skeith logged-in a silver-haired man with a Crimson big-collared shirt that covered most of his mouth and baggy Blue shorts with an odd belt that goes two ways on one part.

"Took a while." The silver-haired man Whispered to Skeith. Skeith saw his name: Raziel. It seemed odd to Skeith that he heard the voice twice.

Raziel was the one in the same room as him!

"How did you get here before me? I turned this game on as soon as you got here." Skeith Whispered.

"I have a special program. Automatically logs me in when I say a certain word." Raziel stated. Suddenly, a weird message appeared on Skeith's screen.

-Raziel gives you his Member Address!

"Now you give me yours, I suppose this 'Tabby' told you about Member Addresses." Raziel Whispered. Skeith gave his Address and immediately was added to Raziel's Party. He saw Raziel's level and yelled (without Whisper) "Level 126?!"

Immediately others around the Mac Anu dome started to rumor, gossip, and look over at the 2. "Yes, but as such a high level I have been a figurehead here. Your level isn't too completely low for a newbie anyway. But you shall receive a new power soon enough." Raziel stated calmly.

Certainly it wasn't, for in just two days, he went from level one to level twelve. Barely able to use the Flick Lust. Skeith was removed from the party so he could do individual training, there levels were just too different.

Raziel would give Skeith some 'specialized' training to him when he learned of his special skill.

Skeith warped to: Delta Death's Reading Shadows and took care of many monsters there. When the fight against the Boss came, he used as much of his Arts as possible to get the Boss monster's HP low then finished it off with a combo of rapid X button smashes. He gained his Experience as it also said:

Weapon Level UP

Gained: Melody of Slashes.

_Hm…Was this what Raziel was talking about? _Skeith thought. Unfortunately he had already defeated all of the monsters in the area so he gated out. At the root town he had encountered IYOTEN and Asta, he gated into another area: Delta Death's Looming Killer.

The field was dark and it was raining heavily. He saw the Beast Temple in the distance. He saw a weird blue circle with the word Battle Area on it. He wandered to it and as he entered it his Flick Lust came out and started glowing. "Huh?" Skeith stared.

"Well, well, Asta, look what we have here. It's that newbie that got away. Let's finish off this guy and continue to him." IYOTEN said with a wry smile on his face. A helpless black clothed figure with a hood was on the ground. Skeith looked at the figure's name:

-Job Classification for Yuku

-Twin Blade

-Level 13

_Could that be a girl?_ Skeith wondered. He had to fight. He quickly cast Repth on Yuku and readied his weapon to fight the two off. He checked Yuku's level: 13. One level under his. Yuku prepared her Twin Blades, the Spin Kouga.

"Let's do it," she said. He took IYOTEN and Yuku took Asta. The scythe easily ripped around IYOTEN's sword. As his first attack hit IYOTEN, the power seemed to be satisfying the Flick Lust. It's power was frightening as it seemed to love killing another player. That is when he decided. Fighting someone with the urge to kill made him want to do it more. Skeith had to become a PKK.

Yuku defeated Asta just before Skeith defeated IYOTEN. "Perhaps, I owe you thanks." Yuku said. She removed her clothes hood. A beautiful face was magically hidden beneath.

Beautiful purple hair, round, thin eyes like a cat. An innocent pale face. And lips that could faint even the hardest of men.

"Well, um, y'know, uh, your welcome." Skeith stuttered. She was as beautiful as a character as any. He saw the unusual message that was becoming more popular to him.

-Yuku gives you her Member Address!

"Just call me anytime you want to play." She said before gating out. Skeith just stood there dumbfounded, her smile was trancing.

He gated out, finding nothing more to do there. There was a new message as he got into Mac Anu:

-NEW MAIL

_My…first mail? This is odd._ Skeith said to himself. He logged out and the ALTIMIT Desktop went to his Mailbox. He clicked the mail.

**Subject: Hi! Sender: Yuku**

**Hey, what is your name in real life? My name is Nicole! I live in Scottsdale, AZ. Where do you live? I love to read Romance novels and watch Anime! I am in the 10th Grade. How about you? I think your character is so kawaii (or cute) :-) ! Got to go now, bye!**

_Same city and grade? Wow…I never thought I would meet someone like that._ Sam thought. He decided to console Hideko about it before sending a reply. The two went and watched Tv whilst their eyes and hands healed from the few hour long playing extravigations.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
